Engineer's Strange and odd quest
by kinker2
Summary: Engineer Decides one day to go to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. Randomness abound


This story is very random. Please do not read this nonsense "story" if you lke reading stories that make sense.

Engineer was bouncing on his head one day. Then Spy materialized into the room and blew up so that I can claim he was in the story. Then engineer started a quest to into HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. During the way he exploded into Bob the Tomato's house. "What do you want?," said Bob. "'I'm going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE," said Engineer. "Oh, OK," said Bob. So Bob and Engineer were bouncing on their heads to go to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. On their way, they exploded into Homsar's house. "What do you want?," Homsar said. Enginner said " me and Bob are going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE," Engineer said. "No. I mean, yeah!" Bob said. "That makes sense," said Homsar. So Engineer, Bob, and Homsar were buncing on their heads again to go to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. Homsar also said, "We can also drink Kool-Aid," said Homsar. "We need sugar," said Bob. During the way, they exploded into a tunnel. Fooby, the kamikaze watermelon was in there! He said, "What are you doing?" The trio of Homsar, Bob, and Engineer said, " We are going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE!" Fooby said "NOOOOOOOOO!," Fooby said. "I shall pull out Starengineer to scare you!" So Fooby brought him out. Suddenly, Starengineerturned Fooby into a key! "Pigeon in the Sky with doors! Floopy Floopy Floopy!," said Bob. "Lets use it," said me, the fanfic author who suddenly appeared out of nowhere! "Ok," said Engineer. So they used the key and the door opened and the key turned into Flutter Pie, a combo and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy! So Engineer, Homsar, Bob, Me, and Flutter Pie all bounced on their head to go to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. During their way, they exploded into Zee Tee's house. "What do you guys want?" said Zee Tee. Bob said, "We are going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE!" "Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE? What that?" said Zee Tee. "I just dont know what Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE is." "Never mind," said the fanfic author. "Lets just go to HOMER"s house to play it anyways." So Zee Tee, Homsar, Engineer, Bob, me, and Flutter Pie all bounced on their heads to go to HOMER's house so that they can play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE! "My head hurts from the bouncing, and I'm getting headrush!" said Zee Tee. "Door lasagna pigeon window!," said Flutter Pie. "Is it me, or am I the only sane one in this fanfic?," said Zee Tee. "****, jettison goodbye though, everything center who, spidery concubine!" sung the fanfic author! During their way, They exploded into CapsAdmin's house! "What do you want? I have a server to manage," said CapsAdmin. Engineer said " We are going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE!" "Sweet! This will give me time to speak Russian backwards and eat Pluto," said CapsAdmin. "Who writes this drivel?," said Zee Tee. I kicked him because he knows better than to insult this awesome fanfic. So Enginner, Bob, Homsar, Me, Flutter Pie, Zee Tee, and CapsAdmin were all bouncing on their heads to go to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE! They bounced through Super Mario Bros and exploded into Mario and Luigi's house. Both Mario and Luigi said, "What do you want?" Bob said "We are going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE!" "Okie dokie!," said Mario. "Lets just hope we do some adventuring!," said Luigi. So Engineer, Bob, Homsar, Me, Flutter Pie, Zee Tee, CapsAdmin, Mario, and Luigi were all bouncingg on their heas to go to HOMER' House to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE! "Ok look, my head hurts from the upside down bouncing, your dialouge barley makes sense, your characters are random, AND wekeep exploding into random peoples houses. Stop this fanfic! This is garbage!," said Zee Tee. "Pale, lickety-split remorse, vitamin after force, already nested human wine!" I said. "OH SURE! SING WHILE I GET TORTURED BY THIS NONSENCE!," shouted Zee Tee. Suddenly, they exploded into Doki and Nabi's house. What do you want?," said Doki and Nabi. Flutter Pie said, "We are going to HOMER's house to play-" "I get it!," said Nabi. "Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE," said Flutter Pie. "You don't say!," said Doki. "Well, lets go," said Nabi. So Engineer, Bob, Homsar, Me, Flutter Pie, Zee Tee, CapsAdmin, Mario, Luigi, Doki, and Nabi (whew) were all going to HOMER's house to play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. Then The Zeeky H Bomb appeared , but Doki blasted him with her Dinner Blaster 12345678987654321000. Then the crew danced with Zorba himself and the crew won, so Zorba gave them an amulet of Floopypoolf. "Will we ever get to Homer Simpsons's house?," said Zee Tee. "We Will, said CapsAdmin. "I hope so," said Zee Tee. Finally, after all the bouncingg of the heads, they finally arrived at HOMER's house. They can Now play Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. "Finally!," said Zee Tee. So they went inside. "About time we didnt explode into a house," said Zee Tee. Homer said "Hi! That is a lot of guys you have there. I invited The Kid, The Boshy, Flywrench, Ogmo, Heavy, Rainbow Sparkle, a combo of Rainbow Dash and Twillight Sparkle, Wario, Waluigi, Nehema, the VVVVVV crew, Panty, Stoking, Link, and R. Wappin, and they were all here. Lets play!," said HOMER. As they were about to get started on Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE, Fooby exploded in front of the guys! "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!," said Fooby! "I am back and I am here to turn you into soot!," he said. Everyone, including me, gasped and Zee Tee fainted. So everyone, including me, went into a really epic fight that I am unable to describe due to the fact that Celestia opened the floopy door. When Fooby was defeated, We all sang the song Electo Gyspy. Then we played Efil Fo MinecraftfarceniM oF lifE. Homer got Jacko place and Engineer got qwerty place, but all the others got rumpdonut place. Then, we all wandered into the sunset. To top it all off, a Ness came running as he said "You forgot me! Wait for me! Yam Yamaha! Yama Yamaha! Yam Yamaha, Moog and a Casio!"


End file.
